universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of the Netherlands
The Netherlands is situated on the North Sea, in North Western Europe. The Netherlands is an EU member and soon hopes for Amsterdam to become the EU summit city. --Demography-- Population 18,000,000 Appx. --Political Locations-- Capital City - Amsterdam --Monarchy-- Reigning Monarch Willem-Alexander Aged 73 --Military-- Navy 9,000 Personnel, over 60 ships, and 32 helicopters Air Force 11,000 Personnel, over 200 aircraft Army 21,500 personnel, around 15,000 land vehicles, 60 artillery Government The Netherlands has a Socialist inclined government. Royal Family The Monarch in the Netherlands is King Willem-Alexander. Heir: Catharina-Amalia, Princess of Orange Next In Line: Princess Alexia The Monarchy of the Netherlands is constitutional and as such, the role and position of the monarch are defined and limited by the constitution of the Netherlands. Consequently a fairly large portion of the Dutch constitution is devoted to the monarch; roughly a third of the constitution describes the succession, mechanisms of accession and abdication to the throne, the roles and responsibilities of the monarch and the formalities of communication between the States-General of the Netherlands and the monarch in the creation of laws. Executive Government Prime Minister: Piet de Drees Deputy Prime Minister: Coalition Military Navy : The Dutch navy is one of the most advanced in the world, ever since it's reputation from as early as the 15th Century. : The Dutch navy operates 23 main vessels, and the flagship. The flagship is the newly launched Van Hijk Ballistics Aircraft Carrier. Laid down on the 17th of October 2032, and finished on the 31st of January 2033. She is the largest carrier in Europe. : The Dutch navy's main ships are *6 frigates *3 Offshore patrol vessels *6 minehunters *2 support ships *2 landing platform docks *4 submarines * 1 Van Hijk Class Ballistics Aircraft Carrier The Dutch navy also runs many other vessels, from Tugs to Minesweepers. Van Hijk Class Ballistics Aircraft Carrier The Van Hijk was built with the value of 4.3 Billion Dutch Guilder. She is powered with a nuclear reactor, capable of 245,000 Horsepower. Her top speed is around 30 knots. The Van Hijk is based in Rotterdam, where she left for her first deployment in Finland. The Dutch Navy has nicknamed her as 'The Dutch Lion'. She has the largest arsenal of any Dutch vessel, carrying an armament of several Borealis-Class Ballistics Missiles, developed in the Netherlands. Foreign Relations Trade Agreements *Turkey *Australia - Uranium -> Netherlands , Pharmaceutical goods and chemicals -> Australia *Auronitia - Reasearch Submarine Technology -> Netherlands , Surface ship technology -> Auronitia Cancelled *New Esqueal - Iron -> Netherlands , Pharmaceuticals and Chemicals -> New Esqueal *State of Japan - Electronics -> Kingdom of the Netherlands , Pharmaceuticals and Chemicals -> State of Japan Research Agreements *Turkey - Share Civilian technology only *Auronitia - Share Civilian technology only /Cancelled/ Military Alliances *Auronitia * Kingdom of Belgium * New Britannic Empire Vassal States *''None thus far'' Territorial Claims *Dutch Mainland *Aruba *Dutch Antilles Denounciations *Laginia - Tax on the Suez Deals (ie. Individual sale of a naval vessel, trade ship, or company) *''None thus far'' Notable Alliances The exchange of Submarine Technology with Auronitia is productive for both nations, it means Auronitia can focus on sub-surface vessels, while the Netherlands can focus on surface ships. This puts Auronitia's navy and the Netherlands navy at an equal footing. Production from the alliance: Dutch originated technology *Hague Class Radar - Surface ship, Surface to air radar. *The Hague radar can disguise naval vessels up to 200 meters as a medium fishing trawler. *The Hague radar can track up to 10 aircraft and 24 missiles or projectiles. Auronitian originated technology *Advanced mechanised torpedo reload system *This advanced system can reload a torpedo ready to fire within under 3 seconds, by having several tubes containing ammunition. *The torpedo drops into a semi flooded tube, which then floods. The torpedo is then armed, ready to fire, within 1.2 seconds. /Deal Cancelled, Autumn 2032. No more expected/ Recent Notable Research Product of Reasearch Pacts, or Given In One. Turkish Technology *''None given in the pact thus far'' Australian Technology *''None given in the pact thus far'' Category:EOEP2 Category:Kingdom of the Netherlands Category:Nation Category:NPC State Category:Incomplete